


Night Flights

by flurry_of_beaus



Series: Bumbleby Week 2019 [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week, Canon Divergence, F/F, also this au is my baby soooo i had to, and i mean bees, crossover AU, dragons of remmant, its great, plus dragons - Freeform, some fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flurry_of_beaus/pseuds/flurry_of_beaus
Summary: AU day of Bumbleby week seemed like a good day to share this piece that I wrote a while ago





	Night Flights

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about missing day two and three, I just couldn't really write anything for those for various reasons. 
> 
> So quick note about this fic itself, it happens to divert from canon a little (it felt write when I was writing it).

After listening to Weiss chew her ear off back at the room, Blake couldn’t exactly sleep. Yang’s snoring didn’t help either with a racing mind, so she just slipped out of the room after changing out of her pajamas quickly, headed towards the stables.  
The dragons were asleep, although it was clear that Swift Shadow was basically napping. She didn’t have any issues getting his attention, all it took was opening the gate to his stall and stepping in. One look was all it took to get him on his feet, following her out of the area.  
Getting on his back, and letting him take off, the pair flew towards the cliffside, slowly drifting to the body of water at the edge of the cliff. As the night fury flew slowly, Blake removed the bow from her second ears and tied the ribbon around her wrist.  
Flying near the docks, Swift Shadow let his claws dip into the water, creating a small wave as he flew at a casual speed. It was clear that he wasn’t in a rush, and Blake wasn’t either. This was just to fly around, get fresh air. The benefit of feeling the wind on her ears was refreshing as well.  
Eventually, Swift Shadow made his way to the side of the cliff, flying up to about half its height and watching the algae trail that the flightmares would eat up. It was breathtaking to say the least, a calm line of glowing blue algae entering the bay and gathering around.  
The sounds of wings caught both Blake’s and Swift Shadow’s attentions, and the night fury rushed off, eventually finding a small cave in the lower cliff and diving in there. Blake glared towards the entrance, ears alert for the sound.  
The dragon was large, their flight slowed down as they drew near the entrance, but didn’t seem to notice it. Swift Shadow was right by her side, trying to catch the other dragons scent. As he caught it, his aggression died and was replaced by a look of confusion, eyes glancing up at Blake.  
Blake crept towards the cave’s mouth, peering out and into the darkness. Spotting the dragon with ease, given his bright yellow scales, she sighed as she moved back from the entrance. “Yang must have woken up…” she muttered, ears falling flat.  
Swift Shadow gave her a vaguely concerned look, glancing back at the entrance as Bumblebee flew back around. “Let me just get the bow back on… and then get them here.” Blake sighed, watching the black dragon dart off quickly.  
Shortly after that, he came back with the other two behind him, looking pleased. Blake froze, still getting the ribbon untied from her wrist. She was pretty sure her ears weren’t visible against her hair, and the anxiety about that made them fall even more against her skull. An awkward smile found its home on her face as Yang spotted her.  
The blonde slide of Bumblebee’s back and walked over to her partner, smile hiding a serious look. “What are you doing up at this hour?” she asked.  
“Just, couldn’t sleep. So I went for a flight.” Blake explained, voice tense as she moved her wrist with the ribbon behind her back.  
“In the dark, where you can’t see?” Yang’s voice took a sharp edge to it, carrying worry in it. “I know the dragons can see in the dark, but… could be dangerous.”  
“Swift Shadow can see in the dark, it’s fine.” Blake looked down, shifting away from Yang slightly. The human took immediate notice, eyes narrowing with confusion and tinge of hurt. Lilac eyes noticed the lack of a bow, and Blake fought the urge to cringe further.  
“Where’s the bow?” She asked, backing up a bit. “Get swept away in the breeze?” Yang tried to joke, tone shakey.  
“Something like that.” the faunus agreed, actively trying to not relax by this point, knowing that the cat ears would be visible if she did.  
Swift Shadow gave her an unamused look before pushing against Yang enough to shove her forward, and Blake immediately made sure she didn’t trip, relaxing when Yang restored her balance. The night fury backed up, greeting Bumblebee in a friendly headbutt.  
Yang’s gaze was focused on the ears as she shook off the surprise, glancing back down at Blake, who wanted to back up immediately. “You’re a faunus?” Yang asked, surprised more than anything. Her tone didn’t sound judgemental at all, although perhaps a little hurt.  
Blake nodded with a deep sigh, not meeting Yang’s gaze, focusing on the ground instead. “Too late to deny that now, isn’t it?” her voice had a dry laugh to it. As Yang dropped her grip on Blake’s arm, Blake retreated as much as she could.  
“You didn’t need to hide that, Blake.” Yang muttered, not moving. “I mean, I don’t care about that, I can say with certainty that Ruby wouldn’t.”  
“Missing the black sheep in the group. Weiss. Schnee.” Blake forced herself to meet Yang’s gaze, ears folding down.  
“She- she’d have to just accept that fact.” Yang tried to start, before sighing. “But yeah… we’ve all heard about the Schnee Dust Company. But ignoring that, you didn’t have to hide that from me. We’re partners.”  
Blake looked down again, ignoring her dragon’s attempts to get her attention. “I wasn’t… hiding it because of you guys, at least not for any one person… more of… well everyone.”  
Yang didn’t say anything, instead moving over to stand by her against the wall. Blake could see the confusion in her eyes, and sighed.  
“I have my reasons, but it wasn’t to hide anything from you specifically. I figured eventually you’d find out, just figured I’d mention it when I... “  
“Felt comfortable doing so?” Yang asked, her voice taking a tone of understandance to it. Blake nodded, sighing. “I won’t pry.”  
Blake blinked in surprise, ears perking up as she realized what her partner said. “Remind me to deal with Swift Shadow later.”  
Yang chuckled a bit, glancing back at the night fury. “That explains a few things actually...“ she realized, shaking her head slightly. “The ‘forgetting’ it was dark when we first meet the dragons, the comments about Weiss’s commands towards Krystal.”  
“Like I said, good hearing.” Blake shrugged, voice light now. “Why did you follow me out here anyways?”  
“I was a bit concerned.” Yang shrugged. “I know you are fine of course, but still. I’ve notice you gone before, but you’re always back before we wake up. And you’re always nervous when asked about being tired later. I got a bit curious as well. I take it this is what you do those nights?”  
“Yeah. If I can’t sleep, I go for a flight.” Blake nodded, “although with how someone behaved, that might stop.” she called out towards Swift Shadow, who acted innocent.  
“I think he decided that he wasn’t listening to you anymore.” Yang chuckled, glancing at the black dragon. “Besides, can’t imagine that the bow is all that comfortable, so…”  
“It’s not all that bad.” Blake shrugged, quickly fixing it around her wrist again. “Only bad with the more… extreme reactions.”  
Yang gave her a curious look, and Blake paused for a second, forgetting that humans weren’t as aware of the ways the ears moved.  
“Like when they pin back, try to get flat against the head, or fall towards the side more.” Blake struggled to explain. “Difficult to explain, honestly.”  
“Just used to them, and how they work.” Yang nodded, “But, enough chit chat, how about some flying around? We’ve got a few hours before the moon starts to hide again.”  
Blake smiled at the suggestion, moving over towards Swift Shadow and jumping on his back. Yang was on Bumblebee’s back just as quick, following the smaller black dragon as he darted out of the cave and towards the sky. The yellow dragon wasn’t as stealthy, however no one else was up.  
After probably around an hour of just playing around on the dragons, they headed back to the stables and put their dragons up. In the stables, Blake redid the bow with a sigh, ears flicking in protest at the fabric.  
“Not so bad, you say.” Yang muttered, noting the reaction. Blake rolled her eyes, and lightly shoved the human over.  
“Who can see right now, and who can’t?” Blake asked in a whisper, teasing her partner more than anything. Yang rolled her eyes, but clung to her arm anyways.


End file.
